supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rowena MacLeod
Rowena MacLeod ist eine sehr mächtige Hexe und die Mutter von Fergus Roderick MacLeod '' aka Crowley, sowie die Großmutter von ''Gavin MacLeod. Sie ist schottischer Herkunft und agierte erstmals in der 10. Staffel als Hauptwidersacherin. Seit ihrem Erscheinen, versucht sie ihren alten Zirkel, den Großen Coven zu schwächen und selbst zu neuer Macht zu gelangen. Allgemein Rowena bezeichnet sich selbst als ein Naturtalent der Hexenkunst und behauptet somit, schon mit dieser Begabung geboren worden zu sein. Sie ist laut eigener Aussage bereits seit ca. 300 Jahren am Leben und vermutlich sogar unsterblich. Für viele ihrer Zauber nutzt sie vorwiegend Hexenbeutel, um ihre Magie auf bestimmte Personen zu fokussieren. Für die Konfrontation vieler ihrer Zauber, sind normale Menschen allerdings zu schwach, was zu Folge hat, dass sie stets ein qualvoller Tod erwartet, nachdem Rowena einen Zauber auf sie gewirkt hat. In der Folge Hexensabbat z.B. fängt der Kopf eines Kellners nach einiger Zeit plötzlich zu kochen an, nachdem Rowena einen Sklavenzauber auf ihn wirken ließ. Ähnliche Folgen hatte auch der von Rowena angewendete Hunde-Angriffszauber. Trotz vieler ihrer negativen Zauber, gibt es auch positive, wie z.B.den Dämonen-Tötungszauber, welchen sie im 18. Jahrhundert selbst erschaffen hat und von dessen Durchführung lediglich sie Kenntnis besitzt. Bevor sie in der 10. Staffel als Charakter erschien, wurde sie früher bereits von Crowley erwähnt, jedoch nie namentlich genannt. Er behauptete, sie habe ihm einiges über die Hexenkunst beigebracht. So auch der Zauber mit dem Hexenbeutel, mit welchem er versuchte in der Folge Opfer jene zu töten, die Sam und Dean über die Jahre gerettet haben. Geschichte thumb|left|250px|Rowenas erster Auftritt Rowena war gezwungen Fergus in sehr jungen Jahren zu verlassen, da sie sonst aufgrund der Ausübung der Hexenkunst als Hexe angeklagt gewesen wäre. Während dieser Zeit, hatte sie die Chance von der Hexe Letitia di Albioni in der Hexenkunst weiter unterwiesen worden zu sein. Dies war schließlich der Grund, warum sie ein Mitglied des Großen Coven geworden ist, aufgrund von ihrem gewaltätigen und energischen Umgang mit der Magie allerdings von Olivette, der Leiterin des Hexenzirkels, später hinausgeworfen wurde. Man hat ihr außerdem untersagt, weiterhin Magie auszuüben, Lehrlinge zu unterrichten und ihren eigenen Zirkel zu formen. Ihre Kräfte wurden durch einen Versiegelungszauber soweit reduziert, dass es ihr nur noch möglich ist, schwache Zauber einzusetzen, welche aber dennoch sehr mächtig erscheinen. All diese Umstände verleiteten sie schließlich zur Flucht, bis sie schließlich 300 Jahre später im Jahr 2014, wieder aus dem Untergrund auftauchte, um ihre einstige Machtbasis wiederzuerlangen. Nach Olivettes Gefangennahme auf Crowleys Befehl hin, offenbarte sie den wahren Grund für Rowenas Rauswurf. Dieser sei nämlich gewesen, dass sie ein Kind mit einem Nicht-Magier gezeugt habe. Staffel 10 Nach ihrem Auftauchen nach hunderten von Jahren, versuchte sie mit allen Mitteln ein paar Prostituierte für sich zu gewinnen und sie in der Hexenkunst zu unterweisen, um so einen kleinen Zirkel aufzubauen, um den Großen Coven, aus dem Rowena einst herausgeworfen wurde, zu schwächen und sich so an dem Zirkel zu rächen. thumb|right|250px|Gefangen in Crowleys Kerker Als sie schließlich von Dämonen gefangen genommen wurde, erkannte sie, dass ihr Sohn Fergus MacLeod nicht nur zu einem Dämon geworden ist, sondern sich nun auch König der Hölle nannte. Umgehend versuchte sie Crowley zu manipulieren, so dass sie mit dessen Hilfe genug Macht hätte, ihrem einstigen Zirkel zuvorzukommen, bevor dieser bemerken konnte, dass Rowena wieder da war. Nach einigen Versuchen der Manipulation, wollte Crowley seiner Mutter einen Gefallen tun und nahm die Leiterin des Großen Hexenzirkels Olivette gefangen, sodass Rowena sich an ihr rächen konnte. Doch Olivette offenbarte, dass der Zirkel bereits vor Jahren von den sogenannten Männern der Schriften ausgelöscht und sämtliche Zauber gestohlen und in Bunkern untergebracht wurden. Rowena erkannte, dass sie nicht mehr davonlaufen müsse und konnte von nun an wieder anfangen, ihre Zauber ohne Einschränkung auszuüben. thumb|left|250px|Rowena beim Versuch ihren Sohn Fergus zu manipulieren Doch als Crowley all ihre Intrigen erkannte und sie aus seinem Unterschlupf hinauswarf, wendete sich Sam an sie, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt eine mächtige Hexe benötigte, die stark genug war, um einen Zauber zu sprechen, der das Mal des Kain von Dean entfernen sollte. Im Gegenzug dafür verlangte Rowena den Tod ihres Sohnes. Sam stimmte diesem Deal zu, doch er scheiterte, log Rowena aber über den angeblichen Tod Crowleys an. Er hielt sie in einem Verließ in Ketten und zwang sie das Buch der Verdammten mit Hilfe von Nadias Kodex zu übersetzen, um so den Zauber zu erfahren. thumb|right|250px|Gefangen von Sam versucht sie das Buch der Verdammten zu entschlüsseln Nach einer Zeit der Entschlüsselung und Entzifferung benötigte sie die Zutaten für den Zauber, die jedoch nur Crowley beschaffen konnte. Dies war der Zeitpunkt als sie erkannte, dass Sam gelogen hatte und Crowley noch am Leben war. Schließlich sprach sie jedoch den Zauber und nutzte die Situation, um Castiel mit dem Hunde-Angriffszauber zu belegen und ihn auf Crowley abzurichten, während sie seelenruhig verschwand. Staffel 11 Über den Tod ihres Sohnes sicher, versuchte sie, Mitglieder des mittlerweile an Macht verlorenem Großen Coven, zu überzeugen in ihren neuen Mega Zirkel zu wechseln, um so eine neue Ära der Hexen aufzubauen. Sie prahlte, zwar mit dem Tod ihres Sohnes, dem König der Hölle, doch als eine Hexe erwähnte, dass sie erst neulich mit ihm zu tun hatte, musste sie erkennen, dass Crowley immer noch lebt. Mit dem Buch der Verdammten in ihrem Besitz, war sie allerdings sehr mächtig und wollte weiter versuchen, ihren Plan durchzusetzten. thumb|left|250px|Die Hexe wird von zwei Dämonen zu Crowley geführt Nachdem Sam in letzter Zeit immer öfter Visionen von Luzifers Käfig zu sehen bekam, versuchte er Dean zu überreden, diesen Visionen nachzugehen, da er sie lediglich bekam, wenn er zu Gott betete und dadurch überzeugt war, dass es Gott sein muss, der zu ihm "spricht". Er konnte schließlich Dean davon überzeugen, ein Gespräch mit Luzifer in Betracht zu ziehen. Für dieses extrem gefährliche Vorhaben ersuchten die beiden zusammen mit Crowley, die Hilfe von Rowena, die dabei helfen sollte, den Käfig zwar zu öffnen, jedoch für Sams Schutz während des Gesprächs zu garantieren. Der Zauber war erfolgreich und Sam gelang es mit Luzifer zu sprechen. Er konfrontierte ihn mit der Finsternis und wollte dadurch Hilfe ersuchen, doch Luzifer benötigte, seiner Meinung nach, zuerst eine Hülle, um auf der Erde sein zu können und von dort aus zu operieren. Sam weigerte sich jedoch vehement dagegen, worauf der Schutzzauber scheinbar versagte und Luzifer in der Lage war, Sam zu sich in den Käfig zu holen. Dort offenbarte er, dass Gott mit all dem nie etwas zu tun hatte und dass eigentlich er für Sams Visionen verantwortlich sei. Schockiert von den Geschehnissen, wollte Crowley umgehend wissen, warum der Schutzzauber versagte, worauf Rowena ihm lediglich anwies ihr zu folgen. thumb|right|250px|Der Hexenfänger hält Rowena vorerst gefangen Beide waren daraufhin in einer Art Raum, wo Rowena mit der Wahrheit herausrückte und anfing zu erzählen, wie Luzifer ihr einst im Traum erschien und ihr versprach sie zu seiner Königin zu machen, sollte sie ihm denn helfen, an Sam heranzukommen. Nachdem Crowley nun die Wahrheit kannte, informierte er im Geheimen umgehend Dean, um ihm dabei zu helfen Rowena zu fangen, da sie die einzige sei, die Luzifer wieder in seinen Käfig zurückbringen könne. Rowena blieb unterdessen jedoch nicht im Ungewissen. Durch einen geschickt platzierten Hexenbeutel, erfuhr sie von Crowleys Plan, doch dieser war ihr ebenfalls zuvorgekommen und hatte vorher bereits etwas in ihren Tee getan, das sie vorübergehend außer Gefecht setzte. Dadurch gelang es Crowley seiner Mutter einen Hexenfänger anzulegen und somit war sie gezwungen, seinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten. thumb|left|250px|Rowena beim Wirken des Zaubers, der Luzifer wieder in seinen Käfig schicken soll... Rowena bereitete daher alles für den Zauber vor, um Luzifer wieder in seinen Käfig zu schicken und ihn rechtzeitig zu wirken, damit Castiel und Dean, die mittlerweile zu Sam im Käfig gestoßen waren, wieder in Sicherheit sind. Als der Zauber scheinbar erfolgreich gewirkt wurde, nutzte Crowley die Gelegenheit um Rowena eine Frage zu stellen. Er wollte wissen, warum sie denn einen derartigen Hass ihm gegenüber hegte. Sie erklärte ihm mit wahren Worten, dass er sie an ihr Leben vor all der Magie und dem Großen Coven erinnere. An eine Zeit als sie lediglich die Tochter eines Gerbers war und Fergus' Vater sie verlassen hatte. Das alles sei nämlich ihre Schwäche und sie hasse es irgendeine Art von Schwäche zu besitzen. Aus diesem Grund entschied sie sich, Fergus die Liebe zu verweigern und ihn somit gefühlsmäßig zu distanzieren. thumb|right|250px|Von Luzifer wurde ihr das Genick gebrochen Just in diesem Moment trat Castiel in den Raum und es stellte sich heraus, dass er Luzifer sein "Ja" gegeben hatte. Luzifer befreite Rowena schließlich von ihren Fesseln und nach dem er sich eingehend versichern ließ, dass sie die einzige Person sei, die den Käfig öffnen könne, brach er ihr das Genick und tötete sie. In Hell's Angel erfährt man schließlich, dass Rowena es durch einen Zauber geschafft hatte sich wiederzubeleben und nun darauf aus war, sich mit Amara zusammenzutun, indem sie ihr Heilung von den Wunden, die durch den himmlischen Schlag (siehe O Brother, Where Art Thou?) hervorgingen, anbot. Auch stellte sie sich als eine nützliche Verbündete vor, da sie Amara wichtige Informationen verraten könnte und somit außerdem auch wieder in Kontakt mit Luzifer käme, um sich an ihm für ihren Tod zu rächen. Amara zeigte ihr daraufhin das Ausmaß ihrer derzeitigen Macht, worauf die Hexe insgeheim begann, ihre Meinung zu ändern. thumb|left|250px|"Zurück von den toten, Fergus!" Amara wollte sich letzten Endes davon überzeugen, wie nützlich Rowena denn für sie sei, worauf sie Crowley eine Nachricht zukommen ließ, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie noch immer am Leben sei.thumb Rowena verbündete sich daraufhin mit den Winchesters und Crowley für einen Versuch, Luzifer in eine Falle zu locken und Castiel dazu zu bringen, Luzifer aus seiner Hülle auszustoßen und dann die Finsternis mit Hilfe des Horns von Joshua zu vernichten. Doch zu Rowenas Bedauern, schlug der Plan fehl, als sich herausstellte, dass Amara ihr zu dem Ort, an dem die Falle aufgestellt werden sollte, gefolgt war. Bevor die Dinge für Rowena also zu gefährlich wurden, beschloss sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, die Flucht anzutreten. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten thumb|right|320px|Rowena lässt ihre Wut raus *'Unsterblichkeit' (einfach) - Von Rowena wird vermutet, dass sie unsterblich sei, da sie schon seit ca. dem 17. Jahrhundert ihr Unwesen treibt. *'Magie '- Als Hexe ist Rowena sehr erfahren im Anwenden von Zaubersprüchen und Hexenbeuteln. Sie hat sogar die Fähigkeit eigene Zaubersprüche zu erschaffen, wie z.B. den oben genannten Dämonen-Tötungszauber. Sie ist derart mächtig, dass sie selbst ein Zauber durchführen konnte, das dazu diente, Luzifer aus seinem Käfig zu beschwören, ohne dabei den Käfig direkt zu öffnen. *'Telekinese' *'Biokinese' *'Beschwörung' *'Traumkontrolle' - In Machtkämpfe, demonstrierte Rowena einen Zauberspruch, der den Traum eines Anderen manipulieren konnte. *'Astrale Projektion' - Rowena war in der Lage durch einen Zauber ihren Körper zu verlassen, um so ihren Sohn Crowley auszuspionieren und somit Kenntnis über das Kainsmal und die erste Klinge, zu erlangen. *'Realitätsveränderung' - Sie hat Kenntnisse über einen Zauber, der die Realität so stark verändern kann, dass selbst ein mächtiges Wesen wie Kain darauf reingefallen ist. *'Realitätsveränderung '- Rowena ist in der Lage einen Zauber zu wirken, der einem Dämon sein Gesicht auf den Hinterkopf kopiert. Sie behauptet allerdings, dass dies lediglich ein schwacher Zauber ist und nicht mit dem zu vergleichen ist, zu dem sie noch in der Lage ist. *'Zauber' - Rowena ist mächtig genug, einen Zauber zu sprechen, der Olivette dauerhaft in einen Hamster verwandelt hat. Schwächen *'Machtversiegelung' - Ihre Kräfte wurden bis zu einem bestimmten Grad, durch einen Zauber von Olivette abgeschwächt. *'Eisen '- Ihre Kräfte werden durch Eisen stark eingeschränkt, wie z.B. in der Folge Hexensabbat wo ihr von Dämonen Eisenhandschellen angelegt wurden, oder gar wie in Werther, als Sam ihr Eisenhandschellen anlegte, um sie damit gefangen zu halten. *'Verbale Einschränkung' - Rowena scheint viele ihrer Zauber durch das Sprechen von Zaubersprüchen zu wirken. Wird ihr also die Fähigkeit des Sprechens genommen, so kann sie dadurch geschwächt werden. *'Hexen-Fänger' - damit wurde sie von Crowley an ihn gebunden und musste das tun, was er befiehlt. *'Physische Verletzung' - Wird ihr eine fatale körperliche Wunde zugefügt, wie etwa das Brechen des Genicks, so kann sie dadruch ebenfalls sterben. Bekannte Zauber von Rowena *Dämonen-Tötungszauber (Defigere Et Depurgare) *Sklavenzauber *Hunde-Angriffszauber (Impetus Bestiae) *Traum-Manipulationszauber *Astralprojektionszauber (Wings of Titania) *Illusionszauber (Rune of Amaranth) *Hexen-Folterungszauber *Schicksals-Manipulationszauber *Gälischer Vernichtungszauber *Luzifer-Beschwörungszauber *Luzifer-Verbannungszauber *Wiederbelebungszauber *Sumerischer Heilungszauber Galerie Rowena Pic.jpg Rowena S10.jpg Rowena.jpg Rowena introduction.jpg Rowena.png 20160121 091722.jpg|Rowena mit dem Hexen-Fänger Rowenas Tod.jpg|Rowenas Tod Heilung.jpg|Rowena heilt sich selber Auftritte *Staffel 8 **''Wo ist Kevin'' (nur erwähnt) **''Das Lebenswerk'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 9 **''König der Verdammten'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 10 **''Wiedergeburt'' **''Hexensabbat'' **''Die Menschen, die wir zurück lassen'' **''Machtkämpfe'' **''Der Tag, an dem die Hexe starb'' (nur erwähnt) **''Das Lied vom Henker'' **''Eine Frage des Glaubens'' **''Entscheidungen'' **''Das Buch der Verdammten'' **''Werther'' **''Die Dunkle Macht'' **''Schicksal'' **''Finsternis'' *Staffel 11 **''The Bad Seed'' **''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' **''The Devil in the Details'' **''Hell's Angel'' **''We Happy Few'' **''Alpha and Omega'' en:Rowena Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Hexen